


Suits

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons to love LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

His suits were the finest silk now. Gaudy, still. But expensive.

His clients were the people he'd only dreamed of meeting. Superstars, current and former. Actors. Musicians. Legends, some.

Under his suits, under his bravado, he was the same son who had disappointed his mother by being different. For following the music inside where there should have been no music. Who couldn't fit in, couldn't belong, until fate spat him out in a seedy karaoke bar in another world.

So he had a new family now. One arguably as dysfunctional as the one he'd left.

Gods, he loved the suits.


End file.
